Motion control systems for autonomous or semi-autonomous driving systems typically rely on representations of the driving areas. Generally, these representations are based on reference paths, which include prerecorded centerlines and/or lane structure data. For example, these prerecorded centerlines can be taken from various map data, such as Route Network Definition File, OpenStreetMap, or other sources. However, there are many instances in which the prerecorded centerlines and/or lane structure alone do not provide sufficient information for the autonomous or semi-autonomous driving systems to safely handle certain driving areas.